The Breaking Hearts Game
by flyingconverselol
Summary: As revenge on the one who broke her best friend Lissa's heart, Maximum plays the Breaking Hearts Game, a game the popular girls created to see who could date and break the most guys' hearts. Her victim- Nicholas Martinez, Lissa's ex. To play the game, Max must act their whole relationship out...or is it all real?
1. Chapter 1

**So people this is the last Maximum Ride story I'm going to do before I finish at least one story...I might upload some one-shots, but that's it **

**Which one should I finish first? **

**1. Being the New Girl**

**2. We're all Demons Inside**

**3. My Boarding School**

**4. The Breaking Hearts Game**

"The asshole!"I screech in agreement as I comfort the sobbing Lissa.

We were nothing alike, yet we were both part of the 'popular girls' table.

Lissa wasn't a slut or a bitch to anyone. She was soft and kind and sweet and petite. And her whole being was breaking down because of the one and only Nicholas Martinez.

Lissa had been my best friend since kindergarten when she had given me her cookie. She was popular, and being nice and not ditching the tomboy I was, she brought me up with her. Everyone learned to love me, and I actually had a slight sense of style and make-up coordination now.

"Oh, sweetie, he's just a stupid boy who doesn't understand that your the best damn thing he's ever gonna see and get."I say.

Lissa smiles and sniffs through her tears. Then she cries again.  
"Max, he's the only one I ever LOVED."she says, crying into my shoulder.  
I gulp. This is unexpected.

"He's not gonna take me back!"she cries. I sigh. "Lissa, there's better people out there for u. Like, there's...uh, Dylan? He's cute, right? Or...Ethan? Or...Sam?"  
She shakes her head at every name I list off.

"Only him!"she shrieks. Suddenly, an evil smile lights her face. She dries her tears and looks straight at me.

"I've studied him for a while. He likes girls who are tom-boyish, strong, funny, and smart-ass. Like u."  
My eyes widen. What is she asking...?  
"you will make him date you, then you will break up with him in the most heartbreaking way ever."she says, grinning. "You're going to play the Game, but on Nick."  
I start to protest. "Lis, that's-"

Tears spill from her eyes again, and her curls look damp and drooping. "Max, please. For me? I promise, if you do, it will mean so much to me."

I pause, trying to tear my eyes from Lissa.  
"Lis, what about Maya? You know her eyes are set on him."I say.  
Lissa's green eyes flash with anger.

"She can't have him! She's too much of a bitch, and I wouldn't be able to trust her to finish the Game with him. You can't let her steal him, Max."she says darkly.

I nod. We both giggle as I say, "Operation-kick-Nick's-sorry-ass-and-then-embarras s-him-while-breaking-up-with-him!"

Lissa grins. "Let the games begin."

**Short and everything, but I'm sorta tired. I promise to make longer chapters **

**fly on, **

**flyingconverselol**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys! Thanks for the review! Ok, so i have officially decided i will probably wake up at early to update :) **

**now...presenting the second chapter! Hope you like :P**

SO WHAT I'M STILL A ROCKSTAR I GOT MY MONEY AND I DON'T NEEDDDD U. AND GUESS WHAT I'M HAVIN MORE FUN...  
Slam.

I groan. I take a quick shower, then I pull on black skinny jeans, a deep red leather jacket with silver buttons, a white and black 'dont mess with the queen' shirt, boots with striped red laces, and silver skull earrings. I apply light mascara.

"Hheeeeyyy..."my mom, Anne Walker, says sleepily as she makes me croissant with sasuages and eggs.

"Mm...bacon...cookies..."I say.  
Anne flashes me a smile and presents me with the deliciousness.

"Lissa's picking you guys up or is it your car?"she asks.  
I shrug and ruffle my younger sister Nudge's hair.  
She squeaks and complains about her hair. I shrug. She looks perfect either way. Nudge is naturally very pretty.

"Its my turn, but she wanted to do me the favor."I say. Nudge cheers. She's also popular, but she hangs mostly with the popular girls her age. Quinn, Madeleine, Lela, Caty, and AJ.

"AJ said Brigid's having a party! I know u hate her, but pllllease go with me!"nudge says, giving me her signature bambi eyes.

I stare at her. How! How does she do it?

"Oh god...Nudge...how could I...oh...OK FINE U WIN GOD YOU MAKE ME SO GUILTY LIKE I KILL KITTENS AND PUPPIES! SCREW you!"I relent.  
She laughs.

"What should I wear? You'll let me dress you up? Thank you sooo much Max!"she says in one breath.

"That's sooo fetch,"I mimic.  
Nuudge giggles. "Mmmaaxxxx."  
Lissa beeps her car and calls out, "Let's go shopping, hos!"  
We laugh as we jump into her bright pink monster, or Sterling as she calls. Why she calls it Sterling, I have no clue.

"M, you going to Briggy's?"she asks. I give Lissa a pointed look at point at Nudge. Lissa gives my sister an appreciative look and high fives her.

I roll my eyes.

"So, the plan. You have almost of you classes with him, right? You just talk to him and be normal. Don't act like a bitch."lissa instructs. Her car pulls into her assigned parking space.

"Hey, bitches!"a voice cries. I  
glare in their direction. It's Maya.  
"Hey, whore!"I reply with a tint of venom on my voice. I obviously don't like Maya or Brigid, both sluts. At least Cataleya and Dede and Tessa, the other popular sophomore girls besides us, are cool.

Maya shoots me a 'friendly' look.  
I roll my eyes, and while she's watching, I flounce up to Nick. I shoot her a look and smirk.  
"You know Maya has a crush on you,"I say, smirking at him. I honestly hate his guts so much. Nick blinks.

"Uh, hi Max."he says.  
I grin. "Did you watch the football game yesterday? Cardinals totally pwned St. Louis,"I say conversationally. Nick blinks in astonishment.  
"U watch football?"  
I glare at him. "I can play it. And I rock. And I can also play basketball, which I rock even more at."I say.

He raises an eyebrow and smirks that stupid, asshole-ish smirk that Lissa fell in love with.  
"Oh, yeah? Well, let's play basketball after school."

"I win, cookies."I say.  
He raises an eyebrow. "Umm,  
like?"

"And if you win..."  
"You go on a date with me."he says, smirking.

I stare at him in surprise. This was easier than I thought! Lissa would be thrilled.

"Ok, hotshot. I wish you good luck. You're gonna need it."I say coolly.  
"You more."he replies.

I walk away and say menacingly, "Watch your back."

Then I wink. I'm kidding, he realizes. As I turn away, a cruel smile passes my face.  
I wasn't kidding. He will watch his back. Oh yeah, my people! The Games HAVE begun.

As I get back, I announce, "Nick asked me on a date."  
Maya looks like she's gonna smack me.  
Haha. I'd like to see you try, loser.  
"OMG! Awesome!"Lissa screams, dancing.  
Maya, Brigid, Cataleya, Tessa, and Dede look at her, confused.  
"Wat?"Brigid asks.  
"Wouldn't you like to know, bitch,"Lissa says teasingly, but I know she means it.

Brigid grins like she's in on the game and replies, "You said it, Ms. Mcslut."

***  
"B, we needa get rid of Maya,"I say as we strut through the halls to biology.  
"Why?"she asks in shock.

"Have you seen her? The loser tripped over herself in the halls, got called to the principals for PDA-ing with that nerd Heath Stones. She got covered in water when she poured water on herself. I mean, that's sooo lame. It's totes against our code to be such clumsy peeps."I say, pretending to be like every popular girl.

Brigid looks at me doubtfully. "Oh, but Maya's-"  
"And she made out with your boyfriend Riley."I say.  
It's true. Maya made out with Riley two weeks ago at the start of him dating Brigid.

Brigid's eyes narrowed. "Oh, its on, bitch."  
"You should kick her out. Then steal her boyfriend, Mattie."I say.  
Brigid nods. "Let's kick her out during lunch. I wanna do it. In the most embarrassing way ever."she says.

I smile. Mission accomplished.  
Time to officially kick bitch-girl Maya out. Maya's double deluxe bitch, but Brigid actually was nice and not corrupted.

"We rule the world! Girls. We rule the world! Girls!"my weekly ringtone goes off.  
Brigid cracks a smile. I answer. "Hey yo, this is the Queen of Hearts speaking,"I say in a haughty tone. Brigid giggles.

"Hey, Max. Can you skip class and meet me outside, basketball court."a deep voice asks. It's Nick. "No, you'll ditch me,"I say. he huffs. "Cmon, Max."

I sigh. "Boo u whore. See you, ho."

I shut my phone and burst into laughter.  
"Hey, B, tell Mr. C its my time of month."  
Brigid grins and winks.

"Your late,"Nick says.  
I snort. "Oh, Nick, like I would-"  
"Its Fang. Call me Fang."  
I glance at him. "Uh, WTF."  
He smirks. "It's...just a nickname. It stuck."

I roll my eyes. "So wazzup?"

He looks at me.

"So why are you all of a sudden talking to me?"  
We pass a basketball back in forth, each time both of passing it harder than the last.

I reply, "Fang, why did you break up with Lissa?"

Fang runs a hand through his hair. "It was all a joke. I'm so sorry. Iggy knew that I've had a crush on you since...I dunno, fifth grade, so he dared me to play the Game on Lissa. I know it was wrong of me, and it's your thing...but he only chose Lissa because she's the one who's always done the Game. Look at the broken hearts she's left!"

I'm silent as I run this information through my head. "Fang, she loved you,"I say simply.

Fang stops and stares at me, stunned.

"I never loved Lissa. I've loved you."

**Review! Review are like cookies to me...i love reading about how much you guys love my stories :)**

**BTW, sorry there was so much cussing in this chapter. I just wanted to make them seem like the "popular girls". If Max is acting to un-Maxlike, tell me!**

**Song of the day: My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Book of the day: The Summoning by Kelley Armstrong CHECK IT OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey grammar nazi! I am twelve and I do text a lot. Don't diss my spelling skills, diss my retarded old phone!**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy you are so excited about my story. I realize it's not the best, and it doesn't have a great plot, but thanks for being so supportive of me! I'm really happy whenever I see what you readers think.**

**So...third chapter**

I tell Lissa the days' events, minus the part about what Fang last said on the basketball court and how he never liked Lissa. That would hurt her heart even more.

I had agreed to a date on the weekend. I gave him my number and everything.  
I'm still surprised he would reveal so much, though.

Loving me since fifth grade? Gosh, that was crazy.

I'm sure where he would take me, but I'm sure it would be cool. He seems pretty chill and awesome, but now I hated his friend Iggy. Lissa's my best friend, for god's sake! He couldn't Have pranked Lissa. Everyone adored Lissa, no matter how many boys she hurt. I sigh as I watch my friend act like a little girl in toy shop while she's smelling perfumes.

I smile fondly.

How am I friends with her?

I groan as I see how long we've been at the mall. Three hours! Why did I agree to come shopping with her again?

I want to keep Fang off my mind.  
Fang...Fang...Fang.

OK, I see why Lissa fell for him. He's tall, not too bad looking-I admit, he's gorgeous, much better looking than lots of guys at school-he's not a loser-ish player from what I can tell so far, and he's nice. He doesn't treat girls like they're 'things'. He treats them like they're humans, like they're equals to males.

That's what I look for in a guy.

Lissa drags me in to another store. "Can I go buy Vans?"I interrupt, rolling my eyes when I see Forever 21.

Lissa motions for me to go away. "Just saw an adorable guy over...OK, meet back here in thirty!"she says.

I sigh, rolling my eyes.

I walk to the store, fingering the ring my dad, Jeb, gave me the day he left and never came back.

Most people would believe that something your father who left you would be bad and lame and just not right to wear.

Wouldn't you want to keep a part of him from disappearing? When I was young, holding the ring made me feel like I could keep him here, home. I could pull on those funny ties he wore that had little elaborate patterns.

In truth, I miss him. He was my father. He had left. I wonder why he did. Was I such a horrible child? Did I act like an evil girl? What about Nudge? Nudge is an angel, and I believe it was my fault he left.

There's another side. Normal parents wouldn't leave, no matter how annoying or evil their kid is.

Jeb left us for someone else. He has another family. When he called and told us a YEAR after he left, I threw the phone at the wall, breaking it. I was horribly angry.

Lissa helped me through it. Every year, no matter how depressed I was, she came over and cheered me up, pulled me on my feet again. She helped me become strong again.

Why would I ask for a better friend than that? There are no better friends.

When I think of Jeb, I think of evil. Then there's my mom, Anne. She's so sweet and amazing, but she's so busy. She's a realtor agent (A/N: ya I know in the books she's an FBI agent). Anne is the best. She bakes cookies, smiles at us, hugs us, compliments Nudge's new drastic and 'fabulous' outfit of the day. She could've launched into depression when Jeb left but she didn't. That's why I never blame my mom for making Jeb leave. It's all his fault.

I walk into the Vans store, grinning. There's a variety of shoes. I glance at the new display of Vans with superman shoes.

I decide to call out to my friend who works here. "J.J.! I'm here!"I call out. Not hearing the light and cheery voice of the brown-haired girl, I hear a deep voice reply,"J.J.'s not here. I'm Nick."

I gulp as he walks forward. "You work here?"I asked.

He shrugs. "Just got hired."

My eyes glance over what he's wearing. I burst out laughing.

I fall to the floor, tears in my eyes. "Oh god..."

Instead of his normal black clothing, he's wearing a neon pink shirt that says 'You hurt my eyes, too' paired with sagging white jeans, a smiley face belt, and a very broad strip of pink boxer.

"You look...so...gay..."I say between laughs.  
Fang shoots me a death glare, arms folded. I pull out my phone and snap pictures of him.

He lunges forward and reaches for my phone, but I twirl it out of reach.

While holding him away, I send the picture to my entire contact list.  
I laugh and drop my phone. I immediately start getting replies.

**Dylan: WTF? Fang, won't happened to ur manliness?**

**Lissa: OMG, LOL**

**Tessa: haha, fang you're in touch w/ ur feminine side**

**Nudge: is that FANG MARTINEZ?! THE FOOTBALL JOCK?**

Fang stands above me, glaring. He punches my shoulder. I roll my eyes.

"Gosh, you're a gentleman,"I comment.

He quickly picks up my phone and texts something.

"Hey!"I cry.

I lunge forward, but he leans backwards. Even though I'm skinny, I'm heavy. He topples backwards, losing his balance. I collapse onto him, staring into his dark eyes.

At point blank, I realize just how perfect and beautiful that face of his is. I realize why Lissa fell for him.

**Short and all, but I hope you liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup! Playing basketball yesterday and had piano...so i'm sorry i didn't update earlier**

**Here's the fourth chapter :)**

"Hey! Over here, Max!"calls a frantic boy at Fang's table.

I glance over then share a look with Lissa. She winks. "Go get 'em, tiger,"she teases.  
I walk over, plastering a grin on to my face. "'Sup, people,"I greet.  
Fang introduces everyone. The dark haired, Hispanic girl is Ella, his sister. The blond, blue-eyed boy is Zane, or Gazzy. The strawberry-blond with blue eyes is Iggy, Gazzy's brother. The blond girl with blue eyes is Angelica. The caramel-blond girl with brown eyes is Crystal. Rae, a girl with long dark curls and dark-ish blue eyes, waves at me. Logan is the boy with greenish-blue eyes and darkish brown hair  
They look cheerful and happy.

"So whatcha guys talking about?"I ask, smiling.

Iggy replies, "Oh, I'm just explaining what 69 means...ya know."  
I stare about, a horrified expression on my face. "SAY WHAT?"I ask.  
Fang glares at Iggy and slaps his back. Iggy cracks up, then falls to the floor.  
"FANGY POO! My back...oh, my poor, innocent back...I'm dying...Maximum, save me...please, have mercy! NOOOO!"he screams dramatically.

"Ewww!"Ella cries, wrinkling her nose.

I roll my eyes. What the hell?

"You're a moron,"I say, smiling. Iggy sits up and glares at me. "Geez, I love you, too,"he says, huffing dramatically. I laugh. Hilarious Iggy. Ella hugs Angel, giggling.

Zane high-fives Gazzy. I share a look with Fang that says, "these are your friends?"

He shrugs, smirking.

Iggy shakes his head and looks at me. "No, we were talking about favorite bands. I'm going for 'The Fray'. Ella is for 'One Direction'. Angel is for 'The Script', Gazzy is for 'Breaking Benjamin', Crystal is for 'Paramore', Rae is for 'Capital Cities', Logan is for 'Cobra Starships', and Fang is for 'Aerosmith'. You?"

I smile. "I like your band choices...but Coldplay or Nirvana. I'm not sure which,"I reply without a second thought.

In truth, I really do listen to all of the bands. I am a super Aerosmith fan, and I do love The Fray and The Script.

"Lost and insecure...you found me, you found me. Lying on the floor...surrounded, surrounded..."Gazzy hums.

I can see that he loves The Fray a lot.

Playing the Game...it's harder and more manipulative than the girls get credit for. The Popular girls anaylze everything, notice everything. The Game is difficult. If you play your cards right, you just MIGHT complete it perfectly. The thing is-the Game has turned into a contest. Not only who can break up with the guy, but also breaking up with him in the most embarrassing way ever.  
That's what I don't know how to do. Sure, I've played the game. Sam, Austin, and Lark. All unfortunate. The years I actually play the Game, I always won. Embarrassing people, I excelled at.

As we debated, my eyes drift to everyone. Angel will be the hardest to convince that I am a friend and that I truly care for Fang. Time to act, big time.

I really don't have to act, though. Fang's friends are amazing, nice, and funny. I fit in perfectly.

Brigid stands up on the table, screams, and shouts for everyone's attention. "OK, hello. I'm Brigid, as you all know, cheerleading squad. So, today, we're going to play a game. Which bitch should get kicked out of the popular group!"she says, smiling wickedly and meeting my gaze with a wink.

She points at me. "Nice, trustworthy, tells me everything, amazing friend."

She points at Lissa. "Nice, scores guys ALL the time, great cheerleader, delicate, awesome."

She points at Tessa. "Super cool, amazing, got my boyfriend and me together, great dancer."

She points at Cataleya. "Awesome, not bitchy, good friend, and I can count on her not to steal my boyfriends."

She points to Dede. "Cool name, patient, nice, always compliments me."

She looks at Maya, a sneer on her face. Hands on hips she says. "Oh, and, I forgot, MAYA. Biggest bitch in the universe. Dating my boyfriend right now, made out with gross old old old guys, goes on dates with our RIVAL school's SENIOR guys, caught in the guys' locker rooms, and lied behind my back. Not trustworthy, awesome, cool, or amazing. Biggest slut and whore in the universe."she finishes.

Maya is staring at Brigid in horror, color drained from her face.

"So who should I kick out?"she asks, grinning victoriously.

I stand up on the table I'm at and scream, "BOOO MAYA KICK HER TO THE CURB KICK HER TO THE CURB KICK HER TO THE CURB!"

Everyone joins me, and Lissa is clapping and grinning at me. Brigid gives me a grateful look as Maya storms out of the cafeteria. As the noise dies down, Brigid calls out, "Oh yeah, Riley, can't believe you would date such a bitch. Guys, who should I not date?"

"RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY RILEY!"

Riley stands up slowly and walks out of the cafeteria, face red.

Everyone cheers. After that, everything is back to normal.

And, honestly, I realized something.

"So then I was like, bitch, who you talkin' to? Me or that pig-girl next to you?"  
That's what I would usually hear at the girls' table. But at this table...gosh, everything was just so random.

"Pineapple and sausages on pizza is the best!"

"My milkshakes bring all the boys..."

"The Cup Song is sooo annoying!"

"I hated how Anna Kendricks had to say Robert Pattinson was hot. Oh my god, I was barfing in my mouth."

"Shut up. Nobody cares if you're disgusted by Mr. I-Am-A-stupid-kid-who-picks-my-nose-everyday. I don't wanna hear the details. It's gross."

"What the hell did you drink last night? Strawberry flavored vodka?"

"I just watched that one episode about the bear hosting a party and talking to Princess Bubblegum last night."

(A/N: know what I'm talking about? Then you rock. :) )

"Miley Cyrus is a complete psycho now. OMG she is some crazy girl now."

"It would be so awesome to wear a meat tux to the dance."

I love the randomness.

"FANG MUST ASK MAX OUT TO THE DANCE!"

Oh, forget I said that.

My head snaps up. "What!"I exclaim, searching for the person who says this, which just happens to be Fang's sister, Ella.

Fang glares at her.

"Um...yeah, you should,"Rae says.

Fang shifts his gaze to Rae to glare at her. Then Crystal, who says the same thing.

"ASK THE GIRL. ASK THE GIRL. ASK THE GIRL."Iggy chants, which gets our whole table chanting. The cafeteria falls silent, and then, because people are stupid and shallow and want to be mainstream even if they have no idea what is going on, they chant, too.

Soon, no one is saying anything else but those three words.

Fang's face is slightly red. He succumbs from the pressure and blurts out, "Max, will you go to the Winter Masquerade with me."  
At first, I stare at him like he's crazy, and Iggy starts saying, "SAY YES SAY YES SAY YES."

Then I laugh and nod, giving Fang an affectionate slap. "Hello! I was waiting since forever for you to ask!"I say. Cheesiest line of my life.

Ella and Iggy clap, and everyone follows. They shout and whoop until the cafeteria ladies yell at them to shut up.

Fang is pink, and I feel like I'm blushing too. That was embarrassing. Then the perfect embarrassing break-up came to me. I smile evilly. Oh, I am pure evil. I am awful. Just horrible.

Cafeteria, mainstream people, chanting.

Fang would be so embarrassed. I mean, this is the first time he's ever been. Even when he proclaimed his love, he wasn't this embarrassed.

Lunch ends quickly, not like how it usually drags on forever with the popular girls'.

I seriously love these people. How could I ever hurt their best friend?

I look at them, laughing and smiling and cracking jokes. Then I look at Lissa. She's trying to be so cool and stoic. I know she hates it. I grin. I think it's time to change. Lissa and I hate the popular people, but it's like there is a code for us to be all quiet and talk about shoes and which Gucci sunglasses make my face look fat.

I sigh, flopping down into a chair in my class.

As I watch my teacher begin his boring lecture.

Yay.

**sorry for spelling mistakes, etc. **

**i'll update asap, i promise **

**song of the day: too close, alex clare**

**book of the day: ELLA ENCHANTED (I LOVE THE BOOK, READ IT IN FIFTH GRADE)**

**See ya guys, **

**flyingconverselol**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS I'M SORRY ABOUT MY SPELLING/GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES. MY FRIEND CATHY HAS BEEN EDITING FOR ME SINCE I DON'T USUALLY HAVE TIME TO LOOK OVER ANY OF MY WRITING. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG ;P**

**I WAS IN SAN DIEGO. THE WEATHER IS SO NICE THERE! :)**

**SO...HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

"Max...you...must!"  
"NO...I...DON'T...!"  
"MAX YOU ARE COMING ME SO GOD HELP ME I WILL DRAG YOU THERE. COME WITH ME NOW I, I SAID NOW!"

I wince, covering my ears and glaring at Ella Martinez the screaming banshee in annoyance. "God, woman, you have a pair of lungs!"I comment, waving away her previous remarks about my having no fashion sense about dresses. Ella's eyes narrow, her face flushing red from anger.  
"What? Are you coming with me or not, Max?"Ella asks.

I nod quickly, not wanting to anger her anymore.

"Yes, of course! Whatever you say!"I say, disturbed by how cheerful and high-pitched my voice sounds. Ella smiles, her features normal again. I almost sigh in relief. Who said fashionistas weren't scary? Was it me? Yeah, it was. Scratch that.

"OK, so first, we're going to Dillard's to check out some stuff, then maybe that one new place with the awesome music and the gorgeous dresses,"Ella says, counting her to-do list off on her perfectly manicured fingers.

"And we also have to pick up Ange and Crystal and Rae to critique my choices of outfits for you!"she finishes, grinning broadly. I raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Did you say outfits? Please, I thought we were just buying DRESSES!"I say.

Ella sighs in frustration. "My young student, you have much to learn about the art of fashion. Max, we have to get you the shoes and the hand bag, preferably a clutch, and the mask! I saw these masks from Italy on sale! They're, like, fifteen dollars now,"she says excitedly.

I quickly pull of my phone and write a message to Lissa:

**Lis, I'm winning...going shopping w/ Ella ;D**

I quickly received a message from her.

_***winks*go get 'em, tiger**_

I smile to myself. Ah, sweet Lissa.

Ella pulls me to her car. It's dark-ish purple with bold, black streaks on the hood. It's a Mustang. On the doors are black hearts.  
I hop into the shotgun seat, smiling at Ella.  
She rolls her eyes.  
"Honestly, Max. Why do you freak about wearing dresses?"she asks. I raise an eyebrow. "Why do you freak about not wearing a dress?"  
She shrugs. "Good point."

Ella parks the car in front of Angel's house and starts honking.  
Angel, Crystal, and Rae burst out of the house, carrying over-sized purses. "Hi, guys, "I say, waving. They nod at me, smiling.

"You're not still mad about the whole 'We-forced-Fang-to-ask-you-out', right? I mean, you had it coming. You guys are dating anyway, "Ella says.  
Angel agrees.  
I smile and nod, a lump forming in my throat. How can I lie to them? "Where's he taking you for your date on Saturday?"Crystal asks. I shrug. "I don't know. He said it was a surprise. "I reply.  
Ella sighs. "Oh, my big brother, finally being all romantic and everything. Who knew he had it in him? "she says to herself.  
Lissa, I think.

"So, who's taking you? "I ask Ella. She beams at me.  
"Oh, just some cute guy in my history class. Calvin Harrison, "she says, a dreamy look on her face. I laugh. "Oh, him! He's an excellent soccer player, you know? "I tell her.  
She nods. "Oh, he is not cute, Ella. He's adorable! "Rae chimes in. Angel agrees, grinning widely. Ella winks. "He's mine, sweet tarts, "she sings.  
"I'm going with Jet, "Crystal says.  
"Ian, "Rae says.  
Cranking up the radio, Ella sings along to a song by Taylor Swift. "Go Swifties!"Angel cheers.  
"Eh. She's OK,"I say, propping my feet up.

Ella glares at me and lets out a dramatic gasp. "How could you, Max...how could you!"  
Rae, Crystal, and Angel giggle in the back seat.

"How could I? It's OK, my dear...I'm sorry, "I say dramatically, clutching my heart.

Angel bursts out laughing, wiping her tears.  
As laughter dies down, Angel finally asks...that question.

"Why are you suddenly hanging out with us? "she asks.  
"I love you guys. I thought it was time to hang out with people more like me. Awesome and super friendly, "I reply coolly.  
I wait for one of them to figure out my game, but all of them fall for it. They think I'm really their friend.

But I am...aren't I?

At the mall, we go from store to store. First, we look for dresses. Apparently, dresses decide everything.  
We've been looking for our outfits for two hours! Rae and Crystal have dresses, but Angel, Ella, and I don't. Since I'm going with her brother, Ella won't let me look anything but perfect.  
We enter an expensive-looking shop where Ella finds her perfect dress. It's dark purple with layers of gauzy material.  
Angel finds a snow white dress she likes at Macy's. Usually, she doesn't shop there for formal clothing, but today is an exception. We hunt through the entire mall looking for a dress for me. I really don't mind going to some random store and buying some random cheap dress, but the others won't settle for it.  
They buy their masks, shoes, and Ella and Crystal actually buy Gucci clutch bags for the dance, too.

I groan. "What am I going to wear? "I ask.  
Angel's eyes suddenly light up. She snaps her fingers, a huge grin on her face. "Guys! You know that vintage formal wear boutique on Ray Street? "Angel asks.  
Ella nods, grinning in agreement. "Oh! You mean 'Sweet Beginnings?' Yeah, how could we not think of that? Max, we'll find you the most amazing dress..."she says, dragging me back to her car.

"Here we are! "Rae announces, pushing the door open. "Whoa..."I breathe, examining the shop.  
It's a small place, but it's jam-packed with formal wear on racks and mannequins. There's tuxedos, dresses, feathery masks, scarves, bags, bow ties, and flowers.

"Welcome to 'Sweet Beginnings! "a voice says. A woman around sixty with horn-rimmed glasses perched on her nose approaches us from behind a mound of magazines.

"Hey, Clarice! Can you find something for Max here? She has a date with Nicholas to our school Winter Masquerade, "Angel says, smiling. Clarice winks at me. "Oh, he's finally found a suitable girl. You are a lovely one, Max."  
Clarice leads me to a rack of clothes with beautiful flowing dresses. She smiles fondly, admiring an icy blue dress with a white sash and crystals decorating it. I'm stunned. It looks...awesome.

"C'mon, dear, try it on, "she says kindly. Clutching it to me, I take the dress into a dressing room to try it on. It is tight around the waist, reveals my legs, and flows to the back of my legs. It's simple, but even I know it's elegant yet chic.  
I grin. I look amazing. Perfect material for the Game.  
I twirl out of the dressing room. Everyone nods in approval.  
"Well...I guess this dress should leave now. My daughter Shelly wore this to her prom, "Clarice says, drowned in her memories.

"You want me to take this? Are you sure? "I ask, concerned. Clarice gives me a wide smile. "Oh, yes! And, I also have the perfect mask and these shoes...oh, Nicholas won't be able to take his eyes off you..."she trails us, taking something from the back.  
"She's right. That dress was made for you, Max,"Angel agrees, admiring the fabric. Ella squeals. "Ooh, my brother will be star-struck! Prepare to amaze, Max,"she says.  
Clarice reappears, holding an elaborate half white, half gold mask with blue gems along the side. It has a strap, too. The shoes she holds are plain gold with small white rhinestones set on the heels.

I buy everything. We thank Clarice before leaving.  
"Bye, girls! Max, tell me all the details when you come back, "Clarice calls, winking before settling into her seat and flipping through her magazine.  
I laugh, blushing slightly.

The others turn to me, evil grins on their faces. "Oh, Max. Fang will absolutely LOVE you."

**OK THERE YOU GO :) **

**TELL ME WHAT I NEEDA IMPROVE! **

**SONG OF THE DAY: COUNTING STARS, ONEREPUBLIC **

**I LOVE ONEREPUBLIC :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**i'm sorry for not updating so long! Please forgive me...**

Lissa waves at me, sunglasses on her fiery red head from her spot in the mall food court. I walk over, grinning. She smiles. "Hey, Max. Guess what! My date to the Winter Masquerade is Ethan Strauss,"she says. I raise an eyebrow. "You mean the guy on the basketball team who looks at stars and shit through a telescope and never comes to Brigid's parties and is super anti-social? No friends at all?"I ask. Lissa shrugs, looking slightly hurt. "Yeah. Ethan. He's actually pretty adorable and sweet,"Lissa says. I sigh.

"You gonna play the game on him?"I ask. She shakes her head no. I sigh in relief. "OK, so what's up?"I ask. Lissa grins. "We're going SHOPPING!"she cries. I cringe. "Lis, I'm sorry...I actually already had plans to go to the spa near here with Ella and Angel in ten minutes,"I say, truly sorry.

She looks at me, and anger passes through her eyes for a second. "Max, you're ditching me, your best friend? For...people that you're just faking to be friends with?"she demands, crossing her arms. I bite back the words that rise through my throat. I want to defend Ella and Angel, tell her that they are my friends. "Um. I'm sorry, Lissa. Really, I am. Maybe another day?"I ask. Lissa rolls her eyes. "I wanted to go dress shopping for you and me. Do you want me to at least pick out some dresses for you and give them to you after school tomorrow?"she asks. I wince, feeling bad that I would have to say no to my best friend.

"Um...actually-"

She cuts me off with a wave of her hand. She stands up, looking very mad now. "That too? Honestly, what else did you do with them? You know it's been our tradition to shop for dresses for school dances together without anyone else! Now you go a step further and you leave me completely out of it!"she says, glaring. I shoot back, "We always go to places for sluts. At least they took me somewhere where I'm actually comfortable."

Lissa's green eyes narrow. "Oh my gosh, Max. Everything is about you, isn't it? We go to your places all the time! How many times have I said, 'yeah, let's just do this because you wanted to?' Too many to count,"she snaps. I glare. "Well, it's your fault for even getting dumped in the first place or else I wouldn't have done this! Maybe he realized you're just the biggest bitch in the universe,"I snarl, officially annoyed by Lissa. Rage boils inside of me.

Lissa recoils, stepping back. She grabs her things and leaves, pain and tears in her eyes. "I thought Kristy Meyers was,"she whispers. Brushing past me, she leaves. I stand there, stunned.

Back when we were in eighth grade, both of us had had problems with Kristy Meyers, the girl with the perfect blond curls and sapphire eyes who wore short skirts and tops all of the time. She teased us, bullied us, ruining our lives then. And she always had a new boyfriend every week. Our name for her was just 'biggest bitch in the universe'. Lissa and I had sworn that we would completely avenge ourselves. In high school, we are the top dogs. Kristy is just a bad memory at our school, completely ignored everyone because it was our 'command'. It's crazy how everyone listens to us now.

I watch her leave.

Something in me rises to the surface, and I'm surprised when I pinpoint what the feeling is.

Relief. I feel relieved that I've gotten rid of Lissa...for at least a while. I know it's wrong to feel like this...but honestly, I can't help it. Lissa is a bit particular about everything. Right boyfriend, right clique, right music playlists for parties, right clothes. She couldn't deal with tiny imperfections in her social life.

I think I am a glitch in her little system. It's a wonder what she sees in me to be her friend for this long. Maybe it was the fact that, at the time we first met, she was a slight dork like I was.

My phone makes a loud, tinny sound and I take my phone out, reading the text message. I wince. It's Lissa.

**To Max:  
So, u finally found ur real friends, hm? Thx 4 ditching me**

I blow air out of my nose, frustrated. What the hell? I'm pissed that Lissa's making such a big deal out of this. I shove my phone into the back pocket of my jeans and stomp my way to the spa. I need some well-deserved stress-free time with girls who don't criticize my every move.

What is wrong with Lissa? She is never this annoying and bitchy.

I arrive at the spa, seeing Ella and Angel. "Hey, guys, " I say, waving. Angel smiles and nods while Ella waves back. She looks really excited. "Guess what!"she sings. "What?"I ask, playing along. "Well, you know Fang has a blog? He wrote this. Just read it! So damn ro-man-tic!"Ella squeals.

I look at the internet page on Ella's screen and read. Apparently, his blog is also posted on our school students' facebook, instagram, and google plus pages. They're the communities created by the students and just the students. No annoying teachers and parents for us, since it's private and you can only be invited in. Of course, I'm part of them but I never check my social networks. I mean, get out of your high-tech gear and pay attention to real life! Everyone who knows anything uses their pages all the time...

_You are visitor number...WTF no one cares anyway_

_So you all know from my latest blog updates that there's this special girl that I like...a lot. I don't usually 'write' my heart out, so be happy I even posted this online. Anyway, I need help. So, comment?_

_I never think when I'm around her. It's physically impossible. My mind and heart turn to mush listening to her tinkling,, bell-like laugh, and I just can't get her out of my head. I think it's slightly pathetic for me at times, but what the hell? I love every part of her all the same. _

_I can't stop loving her. She makes everyone happy, and it's impossible not to be affected by her cheerfulness. She's sarcastic and quirky and beautiful in every way. She's got a soul of gold...as beautiful as she is on the outside. _

_I will never stop loving her. _

_Because she's Maximum Ride. _

_-yeah, that's it. UNTIL NEXT TIME, PEOPLE!-_

I give Ella back her phone. "That was...deep,"I say, smiling nervously. My heart and cheeks are warm from what he wrote. I feel giddy inside. He loves me? Already?

"That is really sweet,"I continue. Disappointed, Ella gestures for me to continue. "Um...I'm really touched,"I say. Ella shakes her head. "Write something back!"Angel says impatiently. I sigh. "Yeah. Later. Then you guys can...uh, check it,"I reply.

Ella sighs.

"For the first time, Fang has at least a bone of romanticism in him, but you don't respect it,"she says, shaking her head sadly as we walk into the spa.

For some reason, this makes me really nervous.

Fang was being romantic.

**like? hate? you must review...I'm looking for ten reviews. too much to ask? anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated. Don't insult me. And if it's a review like that, I would appreciate it if you would tell me what I need to change, not what I need to change about myself. I appreciate bluntness, just don't call me an idiot. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS,**

**FLYINGCONVERSELOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**hi guys!**

**I'M SO SORRY! SO, you know my other story? Maximum Ride: Being the New Girl? I will finish that story by the end of this month...then I will start to continue to update my other stories again!**

**But, I'm forcing myself to finish this Being the New Girl first! I probably will finish it earlier than the end of October, so yay! **

**I'm really sorry about this if you were expecting a new chapter, but please check out:**

**updated and revised version of Maximum Ride: Being the New Girl**

**:)**

**again, I'm so sorry**

**till next time, people!**


End file.
